Heath the Tainted Soul
Heath, the Fallen Cleric is a teenage priest mage of incredible potential, and a secondary character turned villain from the game Seiken Densetsu 3. He is the captain of the guard of the Holy City of Wendel, in the world of Mana. Heath is also the best friend and big-brother figure to the half-elf Carlie, one of the six playable characters. The Priest of Light sent him to investigate the evil activity which drains the force of Mana, and the unnatural aggressiveness of the Beast Kingdom, but he was abducted by the Death Jester, servant of the evil Masked Mage, one of the three available Final Bosses of the game. The Masked Mage later brainwashes him and makes him his right-hand man. If the player chose Carlie or the man-wolf prince Kevin as the main character, the Masked Mage will serve as the primary antagonist and Heath will serve as the second-to-last boss. Given that he doesn't willingly serves the Masked Mage, the actual role of the second-in-command of the game's villain is played by the Death Jester, while Heath is "only" the penultimate boss. Background Heath was born in the Holy City of Wendel, which houses the main cult of the Mana Goddess and the Temple of Light, where the Mana Stone of Light is kept. His father, Belgar was one of the city's most famous and powerful mages, until an youg girl fell ill, with no one able to cure her. Desesperate to save her life, Belgar began to study the forbidden Dark Magic, but not to avail. The Dark Forces soon twisted his mind and body, turning him into the evil Masked Mage, whom the Priest of Light banished from the town. The Priest of Light then took care of Heath, who eventually enrolled in the Priest Mages of Wendel, learning magic with the hope of being one day able to save his father's soul. Heath quickly rose in rank and became Cleric and captain of the guard of Wendel. Heath also befriended Carlie, the orphaned, half-elf, granddaughter of the Priest of Light, and took care of her like a big brother. However, because of her elf inheritance, Carlie grew up much slower than the normal humans. At fifteen years old, she still has the body of a five-years-old child while Heath, (who is around eighteen years old) is nearly adult. Seiken Densetsu 3 Boss Battle "Carlie... Irrelevant. You will die." - Heath (before fighting Carlie's party) As a boss, Heath is considered by many to be the hardest of the three possible second-to-last bosses. He is at level 48, he has 11543 life-points and is very powerful. Never underestimate him even if your characters' levels are higher than his own. Heath masters every existing summoning, from the six monsters to the four divine beings. The divine beings are his most dangerous attacks: they deal huge damage to the whole party and some of them will affect your status, so make sure you've got plenty of curing spells and items. (Iormungand poisons the party, Marduk confuses them, Freya shrinks their size, Lamian Naga is the rarest and strongest summon.) Heath also uses the two attack spells of the Light Element, which he always casts on every target (increasing the spell's power) and finally, he uses the special spell Ghost Road, which heavily damages the whole party. To cut a long story short, most of his attacks are very dangerous. Heath frequently heals himself and regains 600 to 700 life-points each time. He can also cast a curse that weakens a character's stats and shoot white energy balls that deals almost inexistent damage but propels the targets backwards. Heath has no defined weakness but attacking him with magic and especially summons has little effect. The best way to deal with him is to keep close to him and to attack continuously with your weapons and your special techniques. Use as many spells and items as you can to increase your stats and decrease his own. Heal your characters often and try to make sure that every life-point he regains is lost in the following minutes. If you can cast the Moon Saber spell on your character's weapons, they will heal themselves whenever they strike him, which makes the fight much easier. thumb|450px|left|the boss battle against Heath Category:Sorcerers Category:Right-Hand Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bosses Category:Video Game Villains